If Only
by anotherlifeontheinternet
Summary: A One-Shot collection dedicted to our favorite detectives Halstead and Lindsay!
1. Prom

**A/N: So, I started this little one shot series for our favorite detetives, Lindsay and Halstead! If you enjoy this one shot and have an idea for another one you think I should write for this series, drop it in the review box or you can private message me :) ENJOY AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! **

_"I might wait like five minutes before I leave" _

That's what Jay intended on doing. Just staying five minutes after Voight left and then he would leave. But, then he realized that there was a game on and he didn't think Erin would mind if he stayed five more extra minutes.

"Still here Halstead", Erin said as she entered the apartment setting her jacket on the coat hanger.

"Hey, you've got all the good beer and the game is on", Jay explained receiving a raspy laugh from his partner.

"So, who's ass did you go kick for Voight", he asked as she took a seat beside him.

"Some friend of Justin's. I swear if he ends up in prison again Voight will kick his ass", she said running a hand through her hair.

"Well, he is lucky to have you then", he said looking over at her to see a smile form on her lips.

"What exactly did Voight say to you this morning", Erin asked the question that had been on her mind all day. She knew that Voight didn't tolerate in house romances, but they hadn't done anything. Sure, she had feelings for her partner, but she fought them with their playful banter as a form of flirting.

"Would you like his words exactly", he asked in return as he flashed his signature grin. Erin laughed as he set his beer down and put on his best Voight face, "Erin's off limits. End of discussion", he stated trying to imitate Voight's voice.

Erin smiled as he took a bow before leaning back on the couch. "He's just trying to protect me and apparently you. He doesn't want you throwing pebbles at my window", she explained taking a sip of her beer.

"Ah, cause you two went to prom together, right", Jay said raising an eyebrow in her direction. He wanted to know her story, but he didn't want to pry. He hoped she would tell him one day about everything, that he wouldn't just have to infer about the charges and name changes in her file.

"I never went to my prom, thought it was a lame tradition. Plus, Voight would have kicked the ass of any guy I brought home so no one asked me and that was only one reason", she answered casually.

Jay looked over at her and began to search her deep brown eyes for more answers as she took a deep breath and tucked a piece of her many brown curls behind her ear.

"No one really wants to be friends with a street kid whose mom is a junkie and dad is in prison", Erin explained in little detail.

It was enough for Jay though. She had been a street kid with three different names and Voight had taken her in. That's why he was so protective over her and probably why he gave him the stern warning to stay away today. But, in that moment Jay didn't even think about what Voight had said to him. His eyes glanced towards Erin's empty hand and in one swift and gentle movement, he intertwined it with his own.

At first it surprised her, but Erin was quickly calmed by her partners actions when he began to run his thumb over her knuckles, showing her he was there for her. "I would have taken you to prom", he said quietly looking in her direction.

Erin let out a little laugh as she looked down at her hand, "If only we had known each other then", she said knowing that if she had known Jay maybe her life would be different. Maybe this was when they were supposed to meet now. All the crap they had both been through, stopped here, with each other.

"If only", he said in a tone that was almost inaudible.

Erin looked up at him and she knew, right then, this could be it. Maybe it was the way he was holding her hand or how his blue eyes could light up a room, that made her feel this way. Erin Lindsay knew though that Jay Halstead was the reason she didn't want to go to another district or a fire station to find a date. He was the reason she wanted to disobey Voight's rules. This was it.

Jay saw Erin's eyes shifting to make contact with his and then down towards his lips. He wanted nothing else but to press his lips against hers and it looked like she wanted to do the same thing. So, he took his chances and brought her closer to him as their lips met for the first time. Erin settled in to the gentle kiss and let her lips form a smile against his as she put her arms around his neck.

The kiss quickly became heated and filled with passion and they both found each other fighting for control. She began to lean against him and they were now laying on her couch on top of each other. Erin was the first to break the kiss and looked into his crystal blue eyes letting out a laugh.

"So much for off limits", she said giving him a little smile.

Jay gave her a sly smile as he brushed a piece of her hair out of her face, "End of discussion", he said before pressing his lips against hers again.

Erin let her hands fall from around his neck to the bottom of his t-shirt as she tried to pull it off of him. He let her take control as she pulled the shirt off of him to reveal his bare chest. She moved her lips down to his chest as he began to take her tank top off.

"Maybe we should move this to the bedroom", Erin said looking him straight in the eyes.

Jay just nodded as he peppered small kisses against her neck and scooped her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and they entered her bedroom.

_xxx_

Jay awoke in apartment that wasn't his and in a bed that he didn't recognize. But, his nerves were automatically calmed when he saw Erin curled into his side with her head resting on his chest. Jay smiled as he let one of his hands fall to her head swiping pieces of hair from her face, before getting up to make breakfast for the both of them.

Erin woke to the smell of eggs and bacon coming from her kitchen. She smiled to herself at the thought of Jay making breakfast. Reaching down from her bed, Erin quickly scooped up Jays black t-shirt and put it on. Exiting her bedroom, she was Jay facing the direction of her stove. Quickly and silently Erin walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Good morning", she said beginning to kiss his spine gently.

"Morning", Jay said turning around to lean down to kiss her admiring their height difference.

Erin smiled into the gentle kiss before breaking it and sitting up on the counter next to the stove. "So, I had a question for you", she said taking a sip of the coffee mug he left out for her.

"And that question was", Jay asked as he began to put eggs and bacon on a plate for them.

"If for some reason you actually did take me to my prom, what would this night entail", she asked watching as an almost puzzled look came over her partner's face.

"Hmm...laying the tough questions on me aren't we", Jay answered causing her to laugh as she took a bite of the bacon. "Well, I think I would pick you up at Voight's and hopefully he wouldn't kill me and then I would take you to the dance to show those bitches you went to school with how amazing you really are", he continued watching a small blush come to her face.

"And then after about five minutes at the dance we would ditch and drive up to the city where I would have stolen my dad's old camera and we would take pictures in the most amazing places. Then finally we would buy a pint of ice cream and eat it out in my backyard close to midnight when all the stars were out. Now if I were a gutsy teenager I would probably muster the courage to kiss you, but no promises", Jay finally finished as he stood now stood in front of Erin.

"Why, Jay Halstead, you are one cute hopeless romantic", she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That, I am, Erin Lindsay", Jay said before pressing his lips against hers as if it were the first time.


	2. Good Job

**A:N/ Thank you all for your awesome reviews! I hope you enjoy this ****next addition to my one-shot collection! If you have any ideas for one I should write, tell me about it in the reviews :)**

As Jay Halstead entered his apartment, he immediately noticed how quiet it was compared to most days. Life at the Halstead home usually included laughter echoing through the halls and maybe even some music playing. But, today there was an unsettling silence in the small apartment.

After taking his shoes off, Jay quietly made his way through the apartment checking each room before coming across his own and allowing a small smile coming across his face.

There laid Erin, her mouth silently agape and her light brown curls tangled across the pillow. She was wearing shorts with one of her several different tank tops and curled into her side laid their small three year old daughter. Her position was almost identical to her sleeping mother as she laid there clutching onto one of her many stuffed animals.

Jay entered the room, being very careful to not wake up both girls, as he went into the bathroom to change out of his work clothes into something more comfortable. After changing his clothes, Jay re-entered the room to find Erin sitting up awake as she stroked their daughter's brown baby curls.

"Hey", he said softly sitting down on the bed and leaning over to peck Erin on the lips.

"Hi", Erin returned sleepily after Jay pulled away from the kiss.

"How is she feeling", Jay asked letting his hands fall as well to his daughter's head.

"Better. Her fever went down and she seems to be reacting well to the medicine", Erin explained looking up towards Jay.

"Good, cause I need you back out there. I don't think I can be saddled with Ruzek for one more day", Jay said causing her to laugh.

Just as the two began to laugh, their little girl began to stir as she laid in between them. Jay looked down at his daughter and watched as her eyes began to open to reveal her mother's identical brown eyes.

"Daddy", she said rolling over towards him.

"Hey Vi", Jay said as the little girl cuddled into his side.

"I am glad you home", she said looking up at her father.

"Me too", he said placing a small kiss on the top of her head.

"Violet, let's take your temperature", Erin said before getting up to go to the bathroom to grab the thermometer.

"Daddy, I have taken my temper-ature a zillion times today", Violet said complaining to her father.

Jay laughed at the way his little girl said the word that was much too big for her vocabulary, "Well, you want to get better don't you", he asked.

Violet nodded just as Erin came out with thermometer, "Then let mommy take your temperature and we will see if you are better", Jay continued as Erin sat back down on their bed.

Violet groaned as she opened her mouth for Erin to put the thermometer in and they waited the long one minute. When the small beep went off, she opened her mouth for her mother to take out the uncomfortable device.

"98.6. Look's like you are all better now ", Erin said watching a big smile come across her toddlers face.

"Yeah", Violet said as she stood up and began to jump and down on her parents bed. Both Jay and Erin laughed at their little girl's excitement. "Can I go play now, Mommy", she asked giving both of her parents the best puppy dog face she possibly could.

"Yes, you can go play", Erin answered as the toddler climbed down from the bed and skipped into the living room.

"Oh my gosh", Erin said as she gently read leaned against Jay. "We need to make sure she never gets sick again because for being a sick kid she exhausts me", she explained to him as he rubbed her back gently.

Jay laughed as Erin turned to look at him, "But now you get to go back to work", he said watching a smile come to her face.

"Thank God", she stated watching Jay give her a small smile before kissing the top of her nose causing her to laugh.

"You know what she asked for today", Erin asked as she leaned back into his chest and Jay peppered small kisses on her neck.

"Hmm", he questioned not removing his lips from her neck.

"She wants a little brother or a sister", Erin said now causing Jay to remove his lips and look at her.

"We did do a pretty good job with her", Jay stated as Erin gave him a small smile. "I don't see why we couldn't try again", he continued leaning down to press his lips to hers causing her to laugh into the gentle kiss.

It felt like just as Jay's lips came in contact with hers, there was a loud knock on the door.

"Mommy! Daddy! Someone is here", Violet yelled from the living room. Erin groaned as she laid back on the bed watching as Jay stood laughing at her.

"Come on, you haven't been out of this apartment in days", Jay said pulling her up from the bed.

Violet was already waiting anxiously at the door and trying to jump up towards the peep hole to see who it is. Jay laughed as he scooped his daughter up in almost mid air, "What exactly are you trying to do there, Vi", he said as he tickled her stomach.

"Daddy! Daddy, stop! You have to answer the door", Violet practically yelled through laughs.

Jay smiled as he set the little girl back down on the floor and opened up the door. There stood almost the whole team at his doorstep.

"Grandpa", Violet exclaimed as she ran up to Hank Voight.

"Hey kid", Voight said in return as he picked up the small toddler into his arms.

"What are you guys doing here", Jay asked as he opened the door wider so they could come in.

"Well, we haven't seen Erin in a couple days and we heard this one was sick", Antonio said tapping Violet gently on the nose.

"No! I am all better now! My tempera-ture said so", Violet explained to all of her 'relatives'.

"Thank goodness! Now you can play", Adam said causing Violet to reveal a small smile.

"And you can play with me Uncle Adam", Violet exclaimed jumping out of Voight's arms and pulling Adam into her little play space.

"Uh, guys', Adam said hesitantly back to the Intelligence team before he was sucked into Violet's world.

"Nope, you got yourself into that one Ruzek", Olinsky said through a laugh.

The rest of the guys laughed as Jay went over to the fridge to pull out some beers for them. "Hey, what are you guy's doing here", Erin suddenly announced as she entered the room, her hair now pulled up in a ponytail.

"Like I was telling Jay here, we haven't seen you in a while', Antonio said as he walked over to give Erin a hug.

She laughed as Antonio loosened his embrace and walked over towards the beers Jay had pulled out and stood in between Voight and Jay.

"So, kid, do you think you're just going to hide this apartment for the rest of your life", Voight asked as he now pulled her into a hug.

"It's kinda hard to get out when a three year old is dictating your life, but I think she is better now", Erin explained as she looked over at Violet trying to dress Ruzek in something.

"But, I will be back on Monday, so tell me what I have missed. Well, tell me everything that Jay hasn't", she said standing in front of Jay, allowing him to wrap his arms around her waist.

"Well, we made an arrest on one of the main leaders of the counterfeit ring we were investigating before you left. As for the other one, skipped town, so there is no way of getting to him", Voight explained as he eyed the couple.

Hank Voight, of course, never tolerated in house romances. When Erin announced to him that she was pregnant with Jay's baby, he naturally was mad and gave her the speech about wanting to play house instead of working intelligence. But, Erin of course fought back and told him that she could easily do both with or without his permission. So, they got married and now Jay and Erin raised Violet together.

"God, I hate when they get away with this kinda stuff", Erin said taking a sip of Jay's beer.

"Well, we need you back out there, Lindsay, so these guy's don't get away", Antonio said giving the younger detective a smile.

"Ah emm", Violet suddenly cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "I present to you, Princess Uncle Adam", she announced moving aside to present to the adults Adam dressed up in a small princess gown.

Everyone laughed watching Violet smile from ear to ear as she skipped over to her parents.

"Never again", Adam protested as he stood up and began to take off the silly costume.

Violet laughed as her mother lifted her up to set her on the counter. "Don't you like Uncle Adam's new look", she asked looking towards her parents.

"I definitely think you should design his wardrobe, Vi", Jay said causing her daughter to smile even bigger.

Erin laughed as she turned to look at Jay, "We did do a good job, didn't we", she said giving him a smile.

"Yes, we definitely did", Jay answered looking towards Violet as she chatted away to the rest of the unit.


	3. Coming Home

**A/N: Here is the next installment for you wonderful people! I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review! I love reading all the stuff that you guys have to say! **

**Oh! And for those of you, who were wondering..I am writing a pre-quel to the one-shot 'Good Job' which will probably be the next chapter so be on the lookout! :)**

Erin Lindsay paced nervously back and forth throughout her small one-bedroom apartment in the heart of Chicago. Her sergeant had let her leave work early for the first time she had been in the district. Today was the day she had been counting down to for the past year and a half. He was finally coming home.

Walking around her apartment she dusted off the countertops as she came across a picture of them together. They had met in the police academy and Erin immediately knew she couldn't see herself with anyone else. He was charming, considerate, and utterly hilarious. After a couple months of playful banter and lingering glances, he asked her out and from then on they were inseparable. They graduated together and eventually started working the same district, with different partners of course, until things changed.

He got a call to do a second tour in Afghanistan and had to report back to the same base camp where he was originally stationed right after high school. Erin couldn't lie, from the day he got the call to this very day, she worried about him. Even if he wasn't out in harms way, she worried. All she wanted was for him to come back to wrap his arms around her waist, to kiss that spot on her neck that made her laugh, and to have someone around to keep up with her witty banter. Erin knew that this was love and she was practically engulfed in it.

A loud knock disturbed Erin from her thoughts as she finished looking over her apartment for the one hundredth time today. Opening the door as calmly as she could, Erin saw her 'dad' standing there.

"Ready to go, kid", Hank Voight said as he stood in front of her doorway.

Erin quickly grabbed her jacket off the hook and looked behind her shoulder one more time at the familiar space of her apartment.

"Yeah, let's do this", she stated before locking the door.

_xxx_

Jay Halstead looked out the small airplane window at the white clouds floating around him. His flight from Virginia to Chicago took about three hours, maybe more, and the whole time he was consumed in his thoughts. It had been one hell of a year and a half and he couldn't wait to get home to see his family. To see her. Jay missed her everyday, even though they talked all the time, he missed her. He honestly couldn't imagine a world without her.

"You're nervous, aren't you", the man sitting next to Jay suddenly asked taking him away from his thoughts.

"Yeah", Jay said simply looking towards him. The man sitting next to him was one of the rangers back in Afghanistan. His name was Jake and this was his third or fourth tour. He also had a family back home in Chicago.

"It never seems to get easier. When I did my second tour my wife, then girlfriend, was worried out of her mind. Now, with a family, it just gets worse. You miss them all the time", Jake explained to the younger soldier.

"I don't think I could do it again. I need to start focusing on my career and my relationship", Jay stated taking another glance out of the window.

"Don't worry, there is plenty of time to decide, kid", Jake said giving him a small smile.

Before Jay could say anything, a peppy flight attendant came over the intercom in the plane. "Ladies and gentlemen, we will be landing shortly in Chicago. Please fasten your seat belts as we arrive in the great state of Illinois", she said over the intercom.

Jay smiled, knowing he was getting closer to home. He was finally coming home.

_xxx_

"Erin, stop worrying. His flight is arriving right now. Nothing went wrong. He is fine", Hank said to his 'daughter' as she stood there her nerves exploding.

"I'm sorry. It's just, I really need him back home", Erin said before taking in a deep breath as she watched the different people walk around the airport.

"Don't apologize. You really think he's the one, don't you", he asked getting a huge grin out of Erin as she turned to look at him for the first time that day.

"Yeah, I do", she responded not being able to wipe that grin off her face.

"Well, you better tell him then", Hank said pointing towards the escalators where passengers from flights were coming from.

Erin whipped her head around and saw him coming down the escalator talking with someone who looked like a friend. She stood there waiting for him to make eye contact with her. It didn't take that long, it was almost as if they had a sixth sense for each other. When he saw her, immediately Erin saw his eyes light up and that stupid smile come over his face.

"Jay", she whispered to herself as he got off the escalator.

At this point she was almost running towards him and he returned her actions by walking faster towards her until they met. She jumped straight into his arms, not wasting any time to press her lips against his. Jay quickly returned the action feeling her lips smile against his and then all of a sudden tasting tears. Breaking the kiss, he set Erin down back on the ground to see her looking up at him smiling through tears.

"You can never leave me like that again", she said.

"Never again", Jay answered swiping the tears away from her cheeks. "Now, stop worrying. I am here and I am never going back", he said trying to wipe away the little crease she got on her forehead when she was worried.

Erin let out a throaty laugh as Jay bent down and grabbed the bag he had thrown down on the ground, before wrapping his arm around her waist as they walked towards Voight.

"Good to see you again, Jay", Voight said taking one of his hands out of his pockets.

Jay politely shook his hand, "It's good to be back, sir", he said giving him a smile.

"Ready to go home", Voight asked pulling out his car keys.

"Yeah, definitely", Erin said as she felt Jay press his lips to the top of her head.

_xxx_

"So, what did you tell them", Erin asked as she laid on the couch against Jay's chest as he gently ran her fingers through her hair.

They had gotten home and immediately wasted no time together. Erin felt like a hormonal teenager, all over her boyfriend, but she felt better because he felt the same way. When they finally emerged from the bedroom, Jay ordered a couple pizzas from their favorite place and opened a couple packs of beer.

"I basically said that I have a hot police woman girlfriend back in Chicago and I don't think I can keep leaving her behind", he explained getting a laugh out of Erin.

"No, really what did you say", she pressed again. "I told them I couldn't do this anymore. I have to focus on you and my career. I can't keep living like this", Jay said seriously.

"Speaking of your career, I have some very exciting news for you", Erin said turning around to face him.

Jay just raised his eyebrows up at her, indicating for her to continue, "Two of Voight's detectives just transferred because Intelligence was too much for them", she explained.

"And", he asked wanting to know more details. "He wants to give you the spot", Erin said simply watching a smile come over his face.

"He hasn't even seen anything that I can do? What about you? I thought we said that we would move up to Intelligence together", he asked.

"Voight said he would move me up to and we would be partners as long as we don't hook up in any closets", Erin explained.

"Okay, now I know you are definitely joking", Jay said laughing. Erin just nodded her head watching a silly smile come over his face. "Erin Lindsay, you are amazing", he continued as he cupped her face gently.

"Aren't I", she said giving him a big smile as he leaned into kiss her. Erin smiled into the gentle kiss as she began to think how great this really was.

As Jay leaned back from the kiss, he quickly saw Erin's smile plastered on her face. "Now, I know for sure that I can't leave again", he stated swiping a piece of her hair out of her face.

"Because I got you a great job with me as your badass partner", she said causing him to laugh.

"No, because I now have a badass partner that I am completely in love with", Jay said watching her eyes get wide with disbelief.

"In love? You're in love with me", Erin asked almost shocked.

"Yes, Erin I am totally, completely, in love with you and I am sorry but there is no stopping me now", Jay said as a smile came over her face.

"I love you too", she said simply resting her head on his chest as he rubbed her back gently. Erin knew then what she had told Voight earlier was true. He was the one. No if's, and, but's about.

Jay Halstead was it.


	4. Before Violet

**A/N: I proudly present to you the prequel to 'Good Job'...Before Violet! Enjoy :) **

Erin Lindsay rolled over in her bed and peered over at the sleeping form next to her. A smile came over her face as she saw her partner, Jay Halstead laying there with his mouth almost wide open.

They had started this secret relationship almost six months ago. Thanks to both of their apartments and every now and then one of the closets in the Intelligence Unit, they had done a pretty good job sneaking around. They were almost like horny teenagers that couldn't get enough of each other. She knew that Voight would be pissed whenever or if he ever found out, but for right now Erin liked keeping to herself how happy she was. Jay made her so happy when they were together that she truly didn't know what she had done before him.

All of a sudden Erin felt Jay begin to stir in his sleep before she was welcomed by his beautiful blue eyes. "It's not polite to stare, Erin", Jay suddenly announced as he reached his arm over to her waist to bring her closer to him.

"I can't help myself. My boyfriend is cute when he sleeps", Erin managed to say before he kissed her lips softly.

"Mhm, your boyfriend. I like the way that sounds", he stated after pulling away from the kiss.

Erin laughed as Jay tucked a few piece of her hair behind her ears, "Well, now 'boyfriend', we have to get ready for work", she stated pulling slightly out of his embrace.

"Wait. Wait, one second", Jay said before wrapping her up and kissing her again. He smiled as he felt her lips also smile against his.

"Okay, now we really have to get ready", Erin said as she sat up and walked over to her closet.

She laughed as she heard Jay groan as he laid back on the bed. Upon entering her closet, Erin grabbed her favorite pair of jeans and t-shirt. Standing back up, after picking up her combat boots, she saw her calendar hanging there next to a picture of her and Jay. She smiled at the picture of them, her laughing as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. That was one of the first times they actually went out as a couple, out of town of course, just to be safe.

Peering up at the calendar to check the day, Erin quickly noticed a red dot marked on one of the dates a couple weeks before. She marked her calendar with the little red dot when she bought it and every time the red dot arrived she checked it off. Erin furrowed her brow as she noticed that it wasn't checked off. Flipping to the next month, the same day with the little red dot was also not checked off.

"Oh my god", Erin practically yelled as she dropped her clothes on the floor. She hastily flipped the calendar back and forth through months until she heard Jay's feet come across her tile bathroom floor and into the closet.

"What's wrong", he said entering the closet to see Erin standing there like a deer in headlights.

"I'm late. Like way late. How didn't notice? Why didn't I notice", Erin questioned as she continued to look at all the different dates.

"Erin, slow down", Jay said grabbing ahold of her shoulders to get her attention. "What are you late for", he asked calmly.

Erin looked up into his gentle blue eyes and immediately felt a little relief, "My period. I haven't had my period in almost two months", she said in almost a whisper.

It was Jay's turn to look shocked. He didn't know what to do. They had always been careful. A little bit too careful. They both didn't even know if they were ready for this. Yes, they were in love and wanted to be together, but they both thought they were going to settle down and actually tell the people they cared about before any of this.

"Do you have a test", Jay asked calmly. Erin just nodded her head and looked down at the carpet. "Then, why don't you take it and we will make sure, okay", he continued before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Erin gave him a little smile as she went to go get the pregnancy test and then quickly shut herself in the bathroom leaving Jay to stand there practically clueless. Thousands of different thoughts ran through his head. What if Voight doesn't approve and wouldn't let Erin keep the baby? He couldn't do that, could he? Jay knew for sure after all this there was a good chance Voight would probably kill him.

Suddenly Jay heard the bathroom door open and Erin step out, taking him out of his thoughts. Turning around, he quickly saw Erin's cheeks covered with tears.

"Come here", Jay said pulling her into his chest as she cried. "We are going to be okay", he whispered into her hair as her breathing became more even.

"Are we ready for this", Erin asked hesitantly. "Because I don't want to screw it up like my parents did", she continued.

"We will not screw up, that I can definitely promise you", Jay reassured her as loosening his embrace. "Now, do you want to check the test or should I", he asked swiping away the tears from her cheeks.

"Together", she asked taking his hand in hers.

"Together", Jay repeated as they walked into the bathroom where two blue lines stared back at them.

_xxx_

Erin sat back in her desk at the end of a long exhausting day out in the field. Thoughts overflowed in her mind as she tried her best to focus on the large amounts of paperwork she had to complete. Both Jay and Erin agreed they would tell Voight their news at the end of the day once everyone had left.

"If we wait, you and I both know that Voight's going to be pissed at us. If he isn't already", Jay's words rang in her mind.

He was right. Not telling Voight now could result in serious consequences and Erin really just wanted to make sure this all went as smoothly as possible.

"So, who is up for drinks at Molly's", Antonio's voice suddenly rang out in the almost silent Intelligence Unit.

"I am in", Ruzek answered as he stood up from his desk, pulling on his coat. "What about you O", he asked his partner who sat across from him.

"Sure, why not. I need to get away from this paperwork", Olinsky answered throwing his pen on his desk.

"Halstead? Lindsay? You guys in", Antonio asked the two younger detectives who were the only detectives left sitting at their desks.

"I would say yes, but I really want to get this done", Erin answered gesturing to her own paperwork before giving her colleagues a reassuring smile.

"Halstead", Antonio asked again looking towards one of his closest friends.

"Nah, I think I am going to head home", Jay declined looking at Erin out of the corner of his eye.

"Alright, well we'll see you guys tomorrow", Antonio stated as he and the other two detectives left the unit leaving the Erin and Jay alone.

Erin looked up at Jay and he immediately read her mind, like he always did. "Now or never", he whispered loud enough for her to hear as he stood from his desk.

Erin let out a deep breath as she stood next to him. Looking into Voight's office she saw him hang up the phone. Jay was right. Now or never.

Knocking on the closed door, Erin opened it and peeked her head in as Jay stood behind her.

"Can I talk to you", she asked looking at the man she respected like a father.

"Yeah of course. What's going on", Voight asked growing suspicious as both Erin and Halstead entered his office.

There was a dead silence in the room, as it was just Jay, Erin, and Voight standing there staring at each other. "Well, if no one says anything in the next minute I am going to be very upset as to why you want to 'talk'", Voight suddenly announced leaning back in his chair.

"I am pregnant", Erin stated just as the last word left Voight's mouth. Jay looked over at Erin who looked like she was close to tears. He knew that all of this was a lot for her because this wasn't how they planned it. They were going to tell Voight about them before even thinking about bringing a child into this world.

Looking over at Voight, Jay saw him quickly look at Erin, in awe and shock that those words just came out of her mouth. Suddenly, Voight's cold eyes met Jay's and Jay quickly looked down and intertwined his fingers with Erin's, giving her hand a squeeze which she returned.

"It's his isn't it", Voight finally spoke, his cold eyes still glaring at Jay.

"Yes", Erin said quietly. She felt like she was a teenager again and she had stayed out too late or failed a test and Voight found out.

"So, you think the two of you can play house and work Intelligence because I thought I made it very clear that wasn't an option. I made it very clear to you in particular Halstead. And since this is your fault I have no choice..", Voight began lecture before Erin cut him off.

"No! Don't even think about saying that he's transferring because I can do this Hank! We can do this! We are going to raise this kid with or without your permission", Erin suddenly announced, her words echoing off the walls.

"So, congratulations, you're going to be a grandpa", she ended, slamming the door on her way out of the office.

Hank Voight stood behind his desk watching Erin through the glass windows as she grabbed her coat and stormed down the stairs. If someone out of the Intelligence inter circle saw this situation they would not understand. Voight wanted the best for Erin and even though Halstead was a good kid, he didn't want her love life interfering with work and he sure as hell didn't want her heartbroken.

"I am going to take care of her", Jay suddenly broke the silence, taking Voight out of his thoughts. "Both of them, I am going to take care of them both", he continued watching his boss look up at him.

"I can promise you that Voight because I love your daughter sir. I really honestly do", Jay elaborated as Voight took a deep breath.

"Don't screw this up, Halstead or you can bet your ass will be transferred out", was all Voight said as he sat back down and continued on his paperwork leaving Jay to exit his office and take off after Erin.

**A/N: What did you guys think? Leave me a review along with an answer to a very important question which I will now tell you. I got a request earlier to write a chapter story with Jay, Erin, and a child. I have some ideas in the works, so I want to know if you guys would read it! So, leave a review with the answer to this question, any ideas for a chapter you would like to see in the future, and comments on today's installment! I LOVE YOU ALL! **


End file.
